Kurzgeschichtensammlung Happy Birthday
by Liderphin
Summary: Mit Elrond, der das Tanzbein schwingt; Elrohir und Elladan, die für prächtige Stimmung sorgen und Legolas in einem ganz und gar unprinzlichen Zustand. Eine Parodie auf unsere Lieblingselben, denn auch sie haben so ihre Schwächen 'g' REVIEWS gern gesehen!


**~ Happy Birthday ~**

Mit

- Elrond, der das Tanzbein schwingt

- Elrohir und Elladan, die für prächtige Stimmung sorgen

- und Legolas in einem ganz und gar unprinzlichen Zustand

* * *

Endlich war es soweit! Legolas hatte sich insgeheim schon den ganzen Tag auf diesen Abend gefreut. Denn heute wurde ihm zu Ehren eine Party gefeiert, schließlich hatte er Geburtstag. Eigentlich war es für Elben eher ungewohnt, ein großes Fest für einen solchen Anlass zu veranstalten. Bei ihm zu Hause im Düsterwald war noch nie ein solch großer Aufwand gemacht worden. Doch war er hier nicht in seiner Heimat, sondern im bezaubernden Bruchtal. Außerdem hatten die Zwillinge darauf bestanden, eine tolle Feier zu machen. Die Zwillinge... ein Lächeln huschte bei der Erinnerung an die sich ein Ei dem anderen gleichenden Erstgeborenen über Legolas' Gesicht. Vor seinem inneren Auge tauchte ein Bild:

_Ihre langen schwarzen, samtenen Harre umrahmten ihr ebenmäßiges Antlitz, das vor Lebenslust nur so strahlte; ihre feinen Lippen zierte ein neckisches Grinsen, das stets erschien, wenn sie bereits einen ihrer berüchtigten Streiche planten; und ihre Augen leuchteten voller Eifer, dieses Vorhaben auch erfolgreich durchzuführen. _

Er konnte von Glück behaupten, dass er inzwischen zu dem eingeweihten Trupp gehörte. Zu Anfang war auch er ein beliebtes Ziel ihrer häufigen Streiche gewesen, doch nach einiger Zeit hatten Elladan und Elrohir bemerkt, dass sie mehr Nutzen daraus ziehen konnten, wenn er sie unterstützte.

Seitdem wurde er in jede Beratung miteinbezogen und hatte schon so manches Mal mitgewirkt. Jedoch immer mit dem Hintergedanken, was ihm wohl widerfahren würde, falls ihn je jemand erwischen sollte.

Er hatte bereits von den berüchtigten _Blicken_ des Lords von Bruchtal gehört, aber bisher noch nie einen solchen auf sich selbst bezogen. Wenn er ehrlich war, fürchtete er sich sogar vor dem Moment, an dem das wahr werden sollte. Nach den Erzählungen von Estel konnte Elrond durchaus angsteinflößend, gefährlich und ehrfurchtgebietend sein. Vor allem sobald er sich bei einer der zahlreichen Standpauken für seine Söhne (Aragorn miteingeschlossen) zu seiner vollen Größe aufrichtete (nicht, dass das nötig gewesen wäre, der Elbenfürst überragte auch im Normalfall alle anderen und er war der Einzige, der sich stets den Kopf an der Türkante zum Weinkeller stieß), seine Arme in die Hüften stemmte und unheilverkündend durch seine stahlgrauen Augen auf die Missetäter hinabfunkelte.

Bei der Vorstellung eines wutschnaubenden Elronds, die eigentlich furchteinflößend wirken sollte, musste Legolas unwillkürlich nur noch breiter grinsen. Nur schwer konnte er sich von dem Gedanken lösen und sich auf die Gegenwart konzentrieren.

Er stand in einer himmelblauen, mit goldenen Fäden geschnürten Tunika in seinem Gemach. Zum dritten Mal kontrollierte er seine kunstvolle Frisur. Zwei dicke Strähnen seines langen blonden Haares waren an beiden Kopfseiten zur Seite gedreht und nach hinten geflochten. Dort wurden sie mit Klammern festgehalten. Der restlichen Haarflut hatte er Freiheit gegönnt und nicht in eine besondere Form gezwängt. Sie floss wie flüssiges Gold unbezähmt über seinen Rücken.

Nach einem letzten prüfenden Blick öffnete er seine Tür und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinen Freunden.

Kurze Zeit später stand er vor der holzgetäfelten Tür Estels. Ein Glücksgefühl durchströmte ihn, als er schließlich die Hand hob und klopfte. Nach wenigen Minuten öffnete sich die Tür und Aragorn begrüßte ihn mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht. Ehrliche Freundschaft und Freude war darin zu erkennen.

„Bereit?", fragte der Prinz Düsterwalds.

Nach einem knappen Nicken seines Gegenübers gingen die beiden Seite an Seite zum nächsten Gemach, um die Zwillinge abzuholen. Diese rissen ihre Tür bereits auf, bevor die Zwei Gelegenheit hatten, sich anzukündigen. Die pure Ungeduld sprach aus ihren Gesichtern.

Nun, nachdem sie komplett waren, schritten sie auf die Treppe zu, die hinunter in die Große Halle führte. An der Weggabelung trafen sie auf einen feierlich gekleideten, gut gelaunten Elrond. Hinter sich her schliff er seine beiden Berater, Glorfindel und Erestor.

Diese setzten ein eher gezwungenes Lächeln auf, ahnten sie wohl schon, welches Ende diese Festlichkeit nehmen würde. Es würde nicht anders sein wie bei vorherigen Anlässen…

_Wie immer würde reichlich Wein ausgeschenkt werden und Elladan sowie Elrohir hinderte nichts daran, davon auch Gebrauch zu machen. Meistens artete diese Versuchung letztendlich in laute, grölende Geschichten ihrer letzten Heldentaten aus, wobei die anwesenden Elbinnen ihnen förmlich an den Lippen klebten! _

Nun ja, die Zwillinge waren alt genug, um eigene Verantwortung für ihr Verhalten zu übernehmen. Solange niemandem geschadet wurde, behielten Glorfindel und Erestor solche Eskapaden für sich. Nur manchmal brachen sie ihr Schweigen und erfüllten ihre Pflicht als vertrauenswürdige, zuverlässige Berater Lord Elronds.

Kaum hatten die siebenköpfige Gruppe die Große Halle betreten, blieb sie genussvoll stehen, um ihre Umgebung und die damit verbundenen Eindrücke auf sich einwirken zu lassen.

Die geräumige, hoch gewölbte Halle war fast nicht mehr wiederzuerkennen. An den filigranen Marmorsäulen, in denen in elbischer Sprache Geschichten von lang vergangenen Zeiten eingeritzt waren, schlängelten sich pastellfarbene Blumenketten entlang. Durch ihre sanften Farben passten sie sich nahezu perfekt an den üblichen schlichten, doch edlen Stil an.

Der ganze Raum war von weichem, orangenem Licht erfüllt, das jedes Detail mit einem leichten Schimmer überzog. An beiden Seiten waren Tische und Bänke aufgestellt worden, an denen bereits etliche Gäste saßen und sich amüsierten. In der Mitte war ein breiter Gang geschaffen worden und weiter hinten befand sich die Tanzfläche, welche gerade mit sehnsüchtigen Blicken des Fürsten von Bruchtal bedacht wurde.

Die hinterste Ecke wurde durch tiefgrüne und marineblaue Seidentücher abgeschirmt, die teilweise an der Decke und zwei Säulen angebracht waren und somit nur einen kleinen Einblick gewährten. Dort stand eine Gruppe von bequemen Sesseln. Flackerndes Kerzenlicht tauchte diesen Platz in eine romantische Atmosphäre.

Kurz gesagt, es war alles nach den Bedürfnissen der Anwesenden vorhanden.

Langsam bahnten sich die hohen Persönlichkeiten einen Weg durch die Masse, denn die Feier war gut besucht und obwohl viele Erstgeborene mit ehrwürdigem Kopfnicken zur Seite traten, brauchten sie eine Ewigkeit bis zur Tanzfläche. Dort gab es den meisten Freiraum und man konnte alles problemlos überblicken.

Schließlich stellten sie sich in Reihen auf. Elrond zusammen mit Elladan, Elrohir, Estel und Legolas vorne, dahinter Glorfindel und Erestor. Nach einem tiefen, lauten „Ruhe, bitte!" seitens Elrond, herrschte in der überfüllten Großen Halle absolute Stille.

Alle Gäste richteten nun ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Mitte und die darin befindlichen Elben. Anfängliches leises Getuschel von wegen „Leise! Der Lord möchte das Fest eröffnen!" und „Schon wieder eine langatmige Rede! Ich möchte endlich was essen!" verstummte.

Doch tatsächlich schweifte Elrond von seinem eigentlichen Vorhaben ab und verlor sich in präzise detaillierten anderen feierlichen Anlässen vor etlichen Jahrhunderten, wobei er seine Hochzeit mit Celebrían gleich doppelt erwähnte. Aber da er sich diese Gelegenheit nie entgehen ließ und er die Zeremonie in vergangenen Zeiten schon mindestens 99,9-mal geschildert hatte, war es nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass plötzlich alle Anwesenden einen merkwürdig verträumten Gesichtsausdruck bekamen und ins Leere starrten.

Manche malten sich gar das anschließende Festmahl aus und mussten auffällig oft schlucken, um ihrer Gier nicht mit Sabbern Ausdruck zu verleihen.

Elrohir konnte sich nur schwer von seinen Überlegungen, welches Elixier er bei der nächstbesten Möglichkeit seinem Vater in den Wein mischen konnte, damit er für ein paar Tage seine Stimme verlor, losreisen und erbarmte sich schließlich.

Energisch rempelte er Elrond an, um ihn somit in seiner langatmigen Rede zu unterbrechen. Außer seinen Söhnen und vielleicht noch seinen Beratern, hätte sich niemand getraut (obwohl sehnlichst gewünscht), den Lord so skrupellos aus seinen Erzählungen in die Wirklichkeit zu holen.

Doch nach Elrohirs eindeutiger Geste wirkte der Elbenfürst keinesfalls gekränkt oder wütend. Stattdessen schoss ihm die Röte ins Gesicht und er ließ beschämt seinen Kopf sinken. Nach einer Weile der gedanklichen Fassung blickte er wieder auf und rief über die Menge hinweg:

„Doch nun zu dem wesentlichen Grund dieser Feier. Wie ihr hoffentlich alle wisst, hat heute Legolas Grünblatt seinen 3541. Geburtstag!"

Brausendes Applaudieren der Gäste, weil Elrond nun endlich auf den Punkt gekommen war.

Der Herr Bruchtals deutete diese Begeisterung total falsch und fuhr mit den Worten fort:

„Ja, ich freue mich genauso wie ihr über dieses erfreuliche Ereignis!" Dabei blickte er stolz in das Antlitz seines Volkes. Dann breitete er seine Arme einladend aus und sagte: „Ich wünsche euch allen ein angenehmes Fest! Auf dass es uns ewig in Erinnerung bleiben wird!"

Anschließend wandte er sich an Legolas und zeigte auf einen mächtigen Tisch auf dem mehrere riesige Backbleche standen. Der blonde Elb traute seinen Augen kaum. So viel Kuchen nur für ihn?

Mit einem verschwörerischem Lächeln flüstere ihm Elladan ins Ohr: „Ansonsten hätten die 3541 Kerzen nicht draufgepasst."

„Das hätte ich mir ja auch selbst denken können", realisierte das Geburtstagskind mit einem Kopfschütteln und lief zu besagtem Tisch.

Hinterdrein folgten die Zwillinge, die die Ehre besaßen, den Kuchen anzuschneiden, und Estel mit einem gierigen Glitzern in den Augen. Er spürte bereits den alt bekannten Futterneid. Schließlich hatte er immer um sein Essen kämpfen müssen, wenn seine Brüder ihm Gesellschaft geleistet hatten.

**Flashback**

Vor zehn Jahren hatte es noch den Tag gegeben, an dem sie einmal in der Woche Süßigkeiten ihrer Wahl bekamen. Natürlich begrenzt, versteht sich. Schließlich übergab ihnen doch stets Glorfindel diese Leckereien, von denen er immer heimlich ein paar in seine eigene Tasche steckte.

Ja, das war den drei Kindern bereits aufgefallen, dumm waren sie ja schließlich nicht. Solange es um die gerechte Aufteilung von Essen ging und nicht um die Geschichte Ardas.

Jedenfalls war auch damals ein solcher Tag gewesen und der Berater Elronds hatte sie zu sich gerufen. Elladan und Elrohir munkelten schon, dass dieses Mal wohl Mallornhonig an der Reihe sei. Das konnte Estel nur Recht sein – er vergötterte diese süße Sünde!

Deshalb beschwerte er sich auch nie, wenn der Herrscher Bruchtals ihn mal wieder auf einen Besuch nach Lothlorien schickte. Er ließ sogar das weise Geschwafel Galadriels „Bei Eru, wie groß du geworden bist! Und so schöne, lockige Haare!" über sich ergehen, wenn er dafür den berühmten Honig kosten durfte.

Das wiederum war eine Abmachung zwischen den Herren Elrond und Celeborn. Somit war der eine von Kindergeschrei und berüchtigten Streichen befreit und der andere von den manchmal übersprudelnden Muttergefühlen der Frau.

Wenn es also wirklich wahr sein sollte und sie sollten tatsächlich etwas davon bekommen, wäre Estel überglücklich!

So rannten alle Drei schnell zu den Gemächern Glorfindels, ohne Rücksicht auf schwer beladene Diener zu nehmen. Somit kamen sie endlich, nachdem bereits der fünfte Bedienstete sich bemühte Bücher, Handtücher oder andere benötigte Utensilien vom Boden wieder aufzusammeln, an ihrem Ziel an.

Ohne Anzuklopfen stürmten sie in das Zimmer hinein, wobei die Tür laut krachend an die Wand schlug. „Na na na", rief der blonde Elb tadelnd und hob dabei drohend einen Zeigefinger, „so bekommt ihr keine Süßigkeiten. Zuerst müsst ihr lernen, euch zu benehmen."

Die Reaktion der Kleinen war keineswegs beschämt oder schuldbewusst. Stattdessen verdrehten sie genervt die Augen, gingen nochmals hinaus, um sich wie es sich gehört anzukündigen und kamen dann gemäßigten Schrittes wieder herein. „Na also, geht doch", entgegnete der Berater und fing an, ein kleines Päckchen auszupacken.

Mit großen Augen beobachteten die Söhne Elronds sowie Estel jede seiner Bewegungen. Als letztendlich der Inhalt des Kartons sichtbar wurde, seufzten sie sehnsuchtsvoll.

Mallornhonig, wie sie es sich gewünscht hatten.

Es kam ihnen wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis Glorfindel schließlich kleine Stücke davon auf seinem Arbeitstisch ausbreitete. Nach einer kurzen einladenden Geste des Elben, griffen sechs gierige Hände danach – doch ein Paar ging leer aus.

Fassungslos musste Estel zusehen, wie seine Brüder all die Leckereien für sich beanspruchten und sie sich schnell in den Mund stopften. Jetzt blieb gar nichts für ihn übrig!

Mit Zornestränen in den Augen drehte er sich schmollend zu dem Berater Lord Elronds um, voller Erwartung, dass dieser nun lauthals mit den Zwillingen schimpfte. Doch was musste er sehen? Selbst der blonde Elb hatte sich verschwörerisch von ihnen abgewandt und naschte einige Stückchen Mallornhonig.

Nirgends schien wohl mehr Gerechtigkeit zu existieren! Wütend stapfte Estel hinaus und schwor sich von nun an, sich niemals wieder von seinen Brüdern um seinen eigenen Anteil betrügen zu lassen.

**Flashback Ende**

Aragorn blinzelte verwirrt, er hatte doch tatsächlich die Anschneid-Zeremonie verträumt. Welche Schande! Doch Hauptsache er kriegte noch ein Stück Kuchen nach dem Geburtstagskind ab.

Kaum hatte sich Legolas ein Stück genommen, griff Estel großzügig zu und mit einem breiten Grinsen wandte er sich zu seinen Brüdern um. Die lachten bei seinem Blick laut auf und Elrohir kam auf ihn zu und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Rate mal, was wir in der Küche deponiert haben..."

Die Vorstellung von weiteren Kuchenblechen, die die Zwillinge extra für sich beansprucht hatten, surrte in dem Kopf des Menschen herum.

'_Frechheit!! Ich werde immer absichtlich übergangen! Obwohl ich doch euer Bruder bin!_'' formten sich die Gedanken in seinem Kopf.

„Macht mir gar nichts aus!", rief Estel trotzig und faltete beleidigt seine Arme vor der Brust.

_Nein. Überhaupt nicht!_

„Man sieht's. Du hast wohl gelernt, dich niemals mit den Zwillingen Elronds anzulegen?", murmelte Elladan spöttisch.

Ein frustriertes Schnauben war die Antwort.

„Wollt ir ncht au mal?", nuschelte Legolas, den Mund voller Kuchen und deutete zur Erklärung auf die vielen Backbleche.

_Zur Vorspeise gern. Der Hauptgang wartet in der Küche auf uns._

„Ja, gerne!", riefen die Zwillinge gleichzeitig.

Nach einer geraumen Weile zerstreute sich die Truppe und jeder ging seiner eigenen Wege. Elladan begnügte sich damit, sich durch die Menge der Gäste zu drängen, um seinen Freunden nachzuspionieren.

In eine schummrige Ecke gekauert, fand er den dunkelhaarigen Berater seines Vaters vor: Erestor, wie er leibt und lebt.

Verstohlen versteckte er sich hinter einem dicken Wälzer, der noch eine erstaunliche Staubschicht vorzuweisen hatte und dadurch über das Alter der Aufzeichnungen mehr als genug aussagte.

Nach etwa zwei Minuten raubte Erestor der Schatten, den Elladan auf die Seiten seines Buches warf, endgültig die Nerven und verärgert blickte er auf, um dem Störenfried mit einem ablehnenden Blick zu signalisieren, dass er keineswegs dazu bereit war, den gemütlichsten aller Sessel zu räumen.

Überrascht sah er in das Antlitz des Zwillings und fragte ruhig:

„Willst du mich sprechen?"

„Nein, nein", entgegnete der Sohn Elronds amüsiert, „lies nur weiter. Ich wollte nur sehen, was du so machst."

Grinsend wandte er sich ab.

In Imladris war es kein Geheimnis mehr, dass sich Erestor keineswegs durch altüberlieferte Geschichten aus altvordern Zeiten bildete, sondern durch das neueste Magazin 'Playelf'...

Immer sorgfältig hinter einem dicken Wälzer aus seiner Bücherei versteckt, damit niemand sehen konnte, wie er gebannt an dem Abbild mehr oder weniger bekleideter Elbinnen hing...

Elrohir kannte diese diversen Heftchen bereits in- und auswendig und befand sie letztendlich als zu unrealistisch. Schließlich konnte er nichts dafür, dass der Berater Lord Elronds auf Bilder zurückgreifen musste, während der Zwilling schon etliche wahrheitsgetreue, lebendige Exemplare zur Verfügung hatte.

Eigentlich sollte er Mitgefühl zeigen und den Berater vermitteln. Viele beurteilten den 'Bücherwurm' als zu langweilig, doch Elladan wusste, das dies keinesfalls zutraf.

Sollten sie ihn doch mal bei der Aufklärung sonderbarer Vorfälle in Bruchtal erleben -- die meistens auf die Streiche der Söhne Elronds zurückzuführen waren. Da erwachte der „Sherlock Holmes" in dem dunkelhaarigen Erstgeborenen. Von Langeweile keine Spur...

Inzwischen war Elladan in die Nähe der Tanzfläche gekommen. Dort schien ein besonderes Schauspiel stattzufinden, da Dutzende Elben sich darum versammelt hatten, die Hälse vor Neugierde gestreckt, um einen Blick auf die Mitte zu erhaschen.

Geschickt zwängte sich der Zwilling durch Beine und Arme, um schließlich in der vordersten Reihe zu stehen. Kaum war er dort vorne angelangte, wünschte er sich auch schon weit weg. Am besten zu Sauron nach Mordor... Denn das, was er nun erblickte, würde wahrscheinlich noch in Gondor bekannt sein.

Sein Vater, Elrond, forderte zum Tanz auf. An sich nichts Ungewöhnliches. Schließlich war ein Tanz mit dem Gastgeber der Höhepunkt des Abends, wobei heute auch das Geburtstagskind heiß begehrt sein würde.

Alle, wirklich alle wären dieser Aufforderung gefolgt, hätten wahrscheinlich sogar darum gebettelt, jedoch nicht bei dem Elbenfürsten. Seine Tanzkünste waren bereits bekannt und niemand hatte Lust mit gebrochenen Zehen im Heilerflügel zu landen.

Peinlich berührt wollte sich Elladan zurückschlagen, als tatsächlich eine Elbin

_sie musste erst vor kurzem hierher gezogen sein, ansonsten wüsste sie von dem Leid, das sie sogleich ereilen würde_

die Hand Elronds entgegen nahm.

Mit einem zierlichen Lächeln und leuchtenden Augen näherte sie sich ihm und konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen.

_Schon bald würde sie den Tag verfluchen, an dem sie mit Lord Elrond getanzt hatte..._

Elladan konnte nicht anders und musste hinsehen, was als nächstes passierte. Die meisten hatten sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht, in Erwartung eines lauten Wehgeschreis der Elbin, abgewandt.

Doch die ersten Schritte schien der Elbenfürst tatsächlich auf seine Füße zu achten. Graziös schwebte das Paar über die Tanzfläche, die „Ahhs und Ohhs" als Komplimente wertend. Sie waren nur Bekundungen der offensichtlichen Überraschung, dass Elrond seiner Partnerin noch nicht die Zehen gebrochen hatte.

Plötzlich wurde die Musik schneller und so auch die Bewegungen der Zwei. Jetzt schien ein unvermittelter Tritt auf die zierlichen Füße der Elbin vorprogrammiert... Lange konnte sich Elrond garantiert nicht mehr konzentrieren.

Doch es schien wie ein Wunder! Der Fürst wirbelte seine Partnerin herum, tanzte mir ihr sehr leidenschaftlich, lehnte sie zurück und fing sie wieder auf. Kein Schmerzenslaut. Das Lied war beinahe beendet, als Elrond die Elbin etwas zu schwungvoll von sich wegstieß und sie sich plötzlich in der Menge der Schaulustigen wiederfand, festgehalten von den starken Armen des Publikums. Hastig richtete sie sich wieder auf, verbeugte sich vor dem Fürsten und bekundete schließlich mit leuchtend roten Wangen:

„Eure Hand führt sicher und es ist ein wahres Vergnügen mit Euch zu tanzen."

_Bin ich denn ein Putzlumpen, den man schnell mal in eine Ecke wirft, sobald man des Saubermachens müde ist?? Bin ich froh, von hier weg zu kommen!!_

„Mir ist es unbegreiflich wie andere Damen Eurer Aufforderung nicht Folge leisten konnten. Ich würde es jedes Mal erneut wagen!"

_Ha! In Euren Träumen vielleicht..._

Elrond nickte sichtlich zufrieden und sprach mit tiefer Stimme:

„Es war mir eine Ehre, Euch glücklich zu machen. So erinnert Euch des Öfteren an unsere gemeinsamen Minuten und erzählt es Euren Freundinnen."

Aufgeregt nickte die Elbin, machte einen Knicks und wartete ungeduldig darauf, entlassen zu werden. Elrond weidete sich noch etwas länger in den staunenden Blicken des Publikums. _Sie alle rieben sich die Augen, der Meinung verfallen, sie hätten soeben geträumt._

Dann entließ der Fürst seine Partnerin mit einem Wink endlich aus seiner genauen Betrachtung und konnte sich anschließend vor Tanzangeboten kaum noch retten.

Elladan konnte es kaum fassen! Hatte sein Vater gerade wirklich einen solch guten Tanz aufs Parkett gelegt? War er tatsächlich so elegant wie noch nie über die Tanzfläche geschwebt? Abgesehen von der letzten, etwas zu schwungvollen, Tanzeinlage...

Der Sohn Lord Elronds erinnerte sich noch gut genug an den ersten Tanz seines Vaters vor etwa zwei Jahren...

_Bereits nach den ersten paar Takten des Liedes hatte die Elbin den Tanz unterbrochen mit der Ausrede, sie müsse noch schnell für kleine Elbinnen. In Wirklichkeit war sie niemals wieder zurückgekommen und sie war sich garantiert nicht erleichtern (höchstens um sich zu übergeben auf Grund des schrecklichen Gehampel des Fürsten), sondern ließ sich im Heilerflügel soeben den Fuß bandagieren. Oder am besten alle beide. Denn kein Fuß war vor Elronds unkontrollierten Schritten sicher..._

Doch anscheinend hatte er heimlich geübt, denn von einem Abend auf den anderen ließ sich ein solch schlechtes Taktgefühl nicht beheben.

Immer noch verwundert stolperte Elladan vorwärts zu den Tischen, um sich erst mal durch einen gehörigen Humpen Wein zu beruhigen. Doch kaum hatte er das Gefäß angesetzt und ein paar Tropfen hatten den Weg in seinen Magen gefunden, verging ihm der Durst. Nicht weit von ihm saßen Estel und Legolas vertieft in ein Trinkspiel.

Vor ihnen stapelten sich bereits bemerkenswert viele leere Humpen. Mit Erstaunen beobachtete der Zwilling, wie der Düsterwaldprinz noch weiterhin einen Liter nach dem anderen in sich hineinschüttete, obwohl er bereits lange die offensichtliche Grenze der Trunkenheit überschritten hatte. Irgendjemandem schien dies ebenfalls aufzufallen und eine Hand nahm dem blonden Elben den Humpen aus der Hand mit den Worten:

„Für heute reicht es, mein Prinz. Ihr habt eindeutig gewonnen."

„W...wirklich?", lallte Legolas. „W'so? Der isss d'ch *hicks* no gut dabei!" Er stierte hinüber zu Aragorn, der zu keinerlei Kommentar fähig war, da er schon seit langem schnarchend auf der Tischplatte lag, das Gesicht von seinen verfilzten Haaren verdeckt.

„Hey!", schrie der betrunkene Elb. „Sch...schläfst te?"

Nachdem er nach fünf Minuten immer noch keine Antwort bekommen hatte, nahm er das nun mal an. Dann wollte er wankend aufstehen (wobei er dem gewienerten Boden beträchtlich nahe kam) und schließlich zurück auf seinen Stuhl sackte.

Elladan konnte sich das Lachen nur schwer verkneifen, als sich der Prinz auffällig über die Haare strich und sich in dem Boden spiegelte. „Seh i g't auuusss??", zischte er und wollte nach dem Arm einer Bediensteten greifen. Auf Grund der Hemmung seiner Präzisionsgenauigkeit griff er ins Leere und hielt dann fassungslos eine Hand vor's Gesicht. „Hey! Die hat d... Ring gelaut!! D.. die k'nn sech unsichtttbar maschen..." Angeekelt lief die Elbin in eine andere Richtung, nicht ohne dem Prinzen einen angewiderten Blick zuzuwerfen.

Dann versuchte er erneut aufzustehen, doch bevor er nähere Bekanntschaft mit der Reinheit des Bodens in Elronds Haus schließen konnte, hielt ihn Elladan an seiner Tunika fest. Er hatte diese Szene bereits fünftausend Mal in seinem Gehirn abspielen lassen und war letztendlich zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass ein jammernder Legolas mit gebrochener Nase nicht gerade die Gelassenheit der Allgemeinheit fördern würde. Blitzschnell hatte er zugegriffen und den nassgeschwitzten Stoff der Tunika erwischt.

„Wo willst du hin?", rief Elladan über das laute Geschnarche Estels hinweg.

„N'türlich in den Weinkeller! W..s denksss 'n? Muss Nachschub holln", lallte Legolas zurück.

„Auf gar keinen Fall!", erwiderte Elronds Sohn unerbittlich, „du gehst jetzt ins Bett!"

„Was??", schrie der Düsterwaldprinz zurück, nicht ohne ein paar Wein-, Bier- und Schnapsspritzer über den Tisch zu verteilen.

„Du musst deinen Rausch ausschlafen!!"

„Ich soll meinen Bauch strafen?? Wieso das 'n", entgegnete der blonde Elb verwirrt.

„Nein!!", schrie Elladan zurück. _Ach, egal!_ Es war eh sinnlos mit einem besoffenen Erstgeborenen reden zu wollen, das wusste er aus eigener Erfahrung.

Wortlos schleifte er Legolas hinter sich her, bevor er von Elrond aufgehalten wurde, der sich soeben wütend vor ihm aufbaute.

„Es ist nicht so, wie es aussieht!", versuchte Elladan sich zu verteidigen.

„Das sagst du jedes Mal! Wie viele Humpen muss er schon intus haben, um so betrunken zu sein?", flüsterte der Elbenfürst sauer.

„Äh... 23?", konterte der Zwillingssohn, seinen Humor nicht verdrängen könnend.

„23?!", schrie Elrond nun aufgebracht.

Elladan wurde ganz klein (was sich als schweres Unterfangen rausstelle, schließlich musste er gleichzeitig Legolas stützen, der bereits sehnsüchtig auf Elronds Schuhe starrte, um dem hochkommenden Gebräu endlich Freiheit zu gönnen...)

Den starren Blick des blonden Elben folgend, sprang Elrond hektisch einen Satz rückwärts, bevor sich der Schwall über seine extra für diesen Abend 3x polierten Tanzschuhe ergießen konnte.

Merkwürdigerweise schien ihm der nun verdreckte Boden mehr Sorgen zu bereiten, als der miserable Zustand des Geburtstagskindes. Denn schon im nächsten Moment hastete Gwylleth, der oberste Hausmeister, entsetzt keuchend zu ihnen. Mit einem Jaulen, welches jedem Warg das Fürchten gelehrt hätte, verschwand er, um kurz darauf mit einem Putzlumpen, einem Eimer heißem Wasser und wohlriechender Zitronenmelisse angerannt zu kommen.

Hysterisch warf er sich auf den Boden, die verunreinigte Stelle rubbelnd, als würde er an einem Putz-Wettbewerb teilnehmen und zwischendurch die Feste Bruchtals verfluchend.

„Tut m' *hicks* Leid", murmelte Legolas betroffen, der den Elben mitleidig betrachtete.

„Nun komm", sprach Elrond und führte den Düsterwaldprinzen zu seinen Gemächern. Elladan mit einem Blick, der so viel bedeutete wie „Wir sprechen uns später noch!" stehen lassend.

Dort angekommen drückte er mit einigem Kraftaufwand den blonden Elben ins Bett und schaffte es nach etlichen fehlgeschlagenen Versuchen, ihn dazu zu überreden in den bereitgestellten Eimer zu spucken.

Nach einer Weile - inzwischen war es beinah unmöglich den Elben von der kalkweißen Wand hinter ihm zu unterscheiden - flößte Elrond ihm ein Entgiftungstrunk ein und gleich danach ein hoch dosiertes Schlafmittel. Somit konnte er nur noch die heraus gepressten Worte Legolas'

„Dasss Bier musss schon tagelang in dem SSSchein Arnors gebbruzlt ham..." hören, bevor er in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf fiel.

Während dieser Prozedur hatte sich bereits eine Traube um Estel gebildet. Den Versuch das laute Dröhnen auf Bauarbeiten am Bruinen zu schieben aufgebend, hatten inzwischen die meisten bemerkt, dass es von Aragorns Schnarchen stammte. Die meisten fluchten empört und torkelten nach Hause, andere wiederum diskutierten wild darüber, ihm ein Mittel zum Verlust seiner Stimme einzuflößen.

Da Elladan dasselbe zuvor bei seinem Vater überlegt hatte und es dabei auch durchaus ernst gemeint hatte, stellte er sich schützend vor seinen kleinen Bruder. Dann gesellte sich endlich Glorfindel zu ihm - einer der wenigen Nüchternen, dafür jedoch halb ausgezogen - und schrie Aufforderungen, das Fest zu verlassen. Nach kurzer Zeit folgten alle ohne Widerrede, als er begann zu seinem Schwert _(das er nur leider heute nicht angelegt hatte)_ zu greifen. Doch dadurch, dass er hinter dem Tisch stand, sah nur jeder diese altbekannte Bewegung und verkrümelte sich so schnell wie möglich.

**ENDE**


End file.
